robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat O
The Seventh Wars - Heat O was one of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat O was originally broadcast on February 8, 2004 on Five. *This heat was the main competition debut of Typhoon 2. Intriguingly, Typhoon 2 was very nearly defeated in Round 1, after being flipped. *Iron Awe 2.1's victory over fourth seed Bigger Brother is ranked 20th in Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. Bigger Brother was the highest ever seed to be flipped out of the arena. Competing robots Newcomers Disconstructor From Redhill, Surrey *Team Members: Mike Phillipson, James Phillipson & Laurie Phillipson *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.28m x 1.16m x 0.68m *Power: 3 x 1000W electric motors *Weapons: 20kg spinning disc *Strengths: Titanium shell *Weaknesses: High ground clearance Hammerhead 2 From Delft, The Netherlands *Team Members: Niels De Carpenter & Richard Van Den Berg *Weight: 93kg *Dimensions: 0.26m x 1.30m x 1.16m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Tail flipper *Strengths: Powerful weapon *Weaknesses: Inexperienced driver Typhoon 2 From Edinburgh, Scotland *Team Members: F.O. Peter J. Bennett, Cpl. Gary Cairns & Sgt. Graeme Horne *Weight: 98kg *Dimensions: 0.68m x 1.00m x 1.00m *Power: Petrol driven engine *Weapons: Four rotating blades *Strengths: Agility & devastating weapon *Weaknesses: Unstable at low speeds U.R.O. From Lancing, West Sussex *Team Members: Mark Stringer, Peter Loeber & Chris Loeber *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.35m x 1.20m x 1.20m *Power: 3 x Electric Motors *Weapons: Heavy Rotating Disc *Strengths: Invertible with powerful disc *Weaknesses: Inexperience Xenomorph From Hastings, East Sussex *Team Members: Jeff Flitton, Terry Weights & Tracey Preston *Weight: 95kg *Dimensions: 0.43m x 1.33m x 1.15m *Power: 600W electric motor *Weapons: Spinning disc & spikes *Strengths: Invertible *Weaknesses: None - we know no fear Veterans Bigger Brother (seeded 4th) From Brighton & East Sussex *Team Members: Joe Watts, Ian Watts, Ellie Watts *Weight: 98kg *Dimensions: 0.34m x 0.77m x 0.94m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Spiked CO2 powered flipper *Strengths: Bullet-proof construction *Weaknesses: None Colossus From Preston, Lancashire *Team Members: Robert Kenyon, Christopher Hatton & Stephen Bennett *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.38m x 1.20m x 0.91m *Power: 3 x Electric motors *Weapons: Pneumatic flipper & disc *Strengths: Quick and agile *Weaknesses: Not tested in battle Iron Awe 2.1 From Thorney, Cambridgeshire *Team Members: Gilbert Grimm, Robert Grimm & Ian Bilboe *Weight: 98kg *Dimensions: 0.65m x 1.38m x 0.79m *Power: 2 x 800W electric motors *Weapons: Axe & flipper *Strengths: Very powerful axe *Weaknesses: Easy to flip Round 1 Bigger Brother (4) vs Colossus vs U.R.O. vs Typhoon 2 Bigger Brother immediately pushed Colossus onto the pit release, and then flipped it into Sgt Bash in the CPZ. Meanwhile Typhoon 2 attacked U.R.O., causing its side armour to come loose and then came off after an attack by Bigger Brother. Typhoon 2 continued to attack despite the fact that it wasn't spinning and Refbot counted Colossus out. Bigger Brother pushed U.R.O. into the CPZ and was then picked up by Sir Killalot, but was let go soon after. Bigger Brother then flipped Typhoon 2 over, but U.R.O. had already stopped moving so Refbot counted it out. Having defeated all three of its opponents, Bigger Brother righted Colossus, but it had been counted out already. Typhoon 2 finally started spinning but it was unable to self-right. In the end, Colossus backed into the pit and Sir Killalot put U.R.O. in on top. Qualified: Bigger Brother & Typhoon 2 Disconstructor vs Xenomorph vs Hammerhead 2 vs Iron Awe 2.1 The fight started with Iron Awe 2.1 and Disconstructor chasing Refbot into the CPZ. Iron Awe 2.1 then flipped Hammerhead 2, which landed on top of Xenomorph. Iron Awe 2.1 flipped Xenomorph over as Disconstructor hit the pit release button and then drove straight in. The rest of the fight was pretty uneventful, with Iron Awe 2.1 flipping and axeing Hammerhead 2 and Xenomorph numerous times, but both robots survived to the end of the battle. The house robots intervened and Iron Awe 2.1 tried to flip Sir Killalot, before knocking his eyes out with its axe. Time ran out and the judges voted Xenomorph out along with the pitted Disconstructor. Qualified: Hammerhead 2 & Iron Awe 2.1 Round 2 Bigger Brother (4) vs Iron Awe 2.1 Bigger Brother started stronger and flipped Iron Awe 2.1, but then flipped it back over. This proved to be a big mistake as Iron Awe 2.1 got a single flip in on Bigger Brother next to the side wall and the seeded machine landed on the arena wall, before toppling out of the arena, resulting in possibly one of the biggest upsets in Series 7. Winner: Iron Awe 2.1 Hammerhead 2 vs Typhoon 2 Typhoon 2 was now spinning properly and started the battle avoiding Hammerhead 2 in order to get up to full spinning speed. The two robots danced around the arena for a while before Typhoon 2 slammed into Hammerhead 2, deflecting it away. Another hit buckled the front of Hammerhead 2 and a small piece of armour came off. After a few more attacks by Typhoon 2, an entire panel came off the front of Hammerhead 2, which immobilised the Dutch machine. Refbot then counted it out. Shunt then put it on the floor flipper. It flew a fair distance and more panels came off when it came down. Matilda then put it on the dropzone, where some railway track came down on it, and finally the house robots pitted the Dutch machine. Winner: Typhoon 2 Final Iron Awe 2.1 vs Typhoon 2 Iron Awe 2.1 tried to attack quickly but Typhoon 2 ran away and span up to full speed immediately. Iron Awe 2.1 came in for an attack, but was spun away spectacularly by the force of Typhoon 2's spinning blades. Another slam caused the front flipper on Iron Awe 2.1 to buckle. Iron Awe 2.1 headed for the pit release button but Typhoon 2 gave chase and caused more damage to its opponent. The flipper was now destroyed and CO2 came out the front of the robot. Another couple of slams by Typhoon 2 finally immobilised Iron Awe 2.1. Refbot counted Iron Awe out and Sir Killalot put it on the dropzone, where a gas cooker came crashing down on it. And, as a joke, Typhoon 2 took out the cooker as well. Winner: Typhoon 2 Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat O, it was a World Championship Qualifier between three Dutch robots; Gravity, Scraptosaur and Tough As Nails. Winner: Tough As Nails Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Heats won by a newcomer